Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to techniques for detecting the type of modulation performed on a received radio frequency carrier signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for distinguishing between analog frequency modulation and .pi./4 Differential Quadrature Phase Shift Key (DQPSK) modulation in a cellular telephone network.